criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Cree
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 4 | AppID = Cree | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = true | C11App = true | Name = Cree | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Tabaxi | Class = Cleric (Blood Domain)Matt's notes for give details about The Gentleman and his organization. | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Zadash, Evening Nip| Family = | Connections = The Tomb Takers (member); The Gentleman (employee) | Profession = Criminal | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} Cree is a female Tabaxi who works for The Gentleman, a crime boss in Zadash. As an NPC, Cree is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance When the Mighty Nein first met Cree, she was dressed in maroon and dull grey robes. Her body is covered with a dark black fur. Personality Biography Background At some point in or before 833 P.D., Cree and Lucien had been part of some some sort of order. Lucien believed that the order was clouded in their thinking and wanted to seek a different path. Breaking off, he took a splinter group north to Shadycreek Run and started The Tomb Takers. In 833 P.D. the group had gotten mixed up with and contracted a spellcaster lady from Rexxentrum who had some sort of tome. Lucien, in attempting to reach a certain city, made arrangements with this mage woman to have her perform a ritual on him that the tome contained, and that he had been in need of. Gathering the Tomb Takers in the forest, they had a feast at which Lucien gave a speech. The spellcaster performed a nighttime ritual on him, and something went wrong. Although some time had been accounted for the results to reveal themselves, there was uncertainty whether it had worked or not, and when his body was checked he appeared to have died. Lucien was not breathing, and without a heartbeat after over an hour had gone cold. Cree, still hopeful, waited until after the sun had risen to conclude that nothing had come of the ritual. The group proceeded with the instructions Lucien had given them in case anything were to go wrong, and they eliminated any sign or trace of the event. Not far from the Tomb Taker hideout, they buried him in the woods and then the group scattered . The mage woman took the tome with her (as per her arrangement with Lucien) and went her own way . Greeting Mollymauk in a strong embrace, Cree revealed that it had been two years since they had last seen each other and that she had known him under the name Lucien and before that under the name Nonagon . Lucien, unlike Molly, had short hair and did not have as many tattoos. When the Mighty Nein returned to the Evening Nip, Cree was called upon again to take the blood sample of Caduceus Clay. She noticed that Lucien was not with them and asked about him, expressing how fervently she desired to speak to him again. The party, not wanting to break the news to her that her friend who mysteriously and miraculously returned from the dead had died once again, chose to tell her that they had a falling out with ""Lucien" and he left the party. Cree expressed sadness at this news and told them if they ever saw him again to tell him to come see her. Upon his return to Zadash, Fjord told Cree the truth about Mollymauk's death, while still referring to him as Lucien. Cree blamed Fjord's "carelessness" for Mollymauk's death. Relationships 'The Gentleman' After the uncertainty surrounding Lucien's death, Cree was in need of work and in time she found herself in service to The Gentleman as part of The Gentleman's Troupe. Character Information Abilities Cree specialized in controlling the flow of blood, and could pull it out of a person's body and manipulate it around the air . She claimed to have learned this ability in the same place Lucien learned his skills . Working for The Gentleman she used this power to draw blood from the members of the Mighty Nein, into vials she kept in a small leather satchel. This blood could then be used to track down anyone who dared betray The Gentleman's friendship. Notable Items Quotations Trivia References Art: Category:The Gentleman's Troupe Category:The Tomb Takers Category:The Myriad